


Primus inter pares

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: 27+1 Páros [3]
Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, POV First Person, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Egész este beszélgetünk. Félrevonulunk a többiektől, néha ugyan van, aki odalép hozzánk egy-egy szót váltani, de azt hiszem, mindenki érzi, hogy most egyikőnk sem kíváncsi másra. Csak egymásra figyelünk, és én most valóban figyelek: minden egyes rezdülését, minden kis gesztusát úgy iszom be, mint a levegőt. Emlékezni akarok rá - és ez számomra ugyanolyan megdöbbentő felismerés, mint amikor rájöttem, hogy nem csak a nőkhöz vonzódom."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primus inter pares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanami_Belle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanami_Belle/gifts).



Gitárostalálkozó. A sokadik, amire elhívtak, és én balga módon megígértem, hogy elmegyek rá, most pedig már késő lenne lemondani. Talán ráfoghatnám a gyerekre - a gyerekek végülis folyton betegek, nem? -, csakhogy ezek a srácok tisztában vannak vele, hogy az egy szem fiam hétszázötven kilométerre innen él az anyjával, tőlem pedig a válás során megvonták a láthatási jogot.

Talán felhozhatnám kifogásként, hogy dolgoznom kell, de mind rögtön átlátnának a szitán, hiszen Kyo éppen Gionban játssza a költőfejedelmet valamelyik teaházban, Shinya és Totchi a családjuknál vannak vidéken, Die pedig azért nem tud eljönni a találkozóra, mert egy repülőgépen ül, útban a világ másik felére az éppen aktuális nőjével. Senki nem venné be, hogy egyedül nekem kell dolgoznom ma, ráadásul éjszakába nyúlóan.

Igaz, biztosan egyikük sem tenné szóvá, ha lemondanám a találkozót, de mind tudnák, hogy valódi ok nélkül teszem, és azt hinnék - tulajdonképpen helyesen -, hogy nem vagyok kíváncsi a pofájukra. Márpedig még nekem sem ártana jóban lenni egy kicsit a hazai szakmabeliekkel.

Szóval végül fanyalogva a szekrényemhez lépek, és felveszek egy viszonylag normálisan kinéző kék kockás inget, majd búcsút intek az üres lakásnak és a kanapémon heverő gitárnak, és elindulok. A kocsma csupán néhány saroknyira van, így gyalog megyek - az est végén úgyis taxit kell majd hívnom, akkor meg minek álljak ki a garázsból? -, élvezem a kora esti friss levegőt, és a cigit, ami kellemesen marja a torkomat. Sajnos azonban alig szívom el a cigit, máris megérkezem, és akaratlanul is savanyú ábrázattal torpanok meg a kocsma előtt, ahol már ott sorakoznak egymás mellett a Hondák, Toyoták és nyugati luxusautók, amire fogalmam sincs, miből futja ezeknek a ficsúroknak. Én sem keresek eleget ahhoz, hogy meg tudjam fizetni ezeket.

Vajon ma este hányszor kell végighallgatnom, hogy Kaoru-san milyen nagyszerű, milyen csodálatos dalokat ír és milyen remekül gitározik? Hány srác fogja a kezemet szorongatva elrebegni, hogy mindig én voltam a példaképe, miattam választották ezt a szakmát, de persze tudják, hogy olyan jó gitárosok, mint én, sohasem lehetnek? Ezerszer hallott duma, tele túlzásokkal, féligazságokkal vagy elvakult rajongással. Unom, jobban, mint Die beszámolóit a nőügyeiről.

Ahogy belépek a kocsmába, mielőtt még bárki is leszólíthatna, rögtön a pulthoz megyek. Rendelek egy sört és egy töményet, utóbbit rögtön lehúzom, a korsóval a kezemben pedig megindulok a kibérelt különterem felé.

Kezek veregetik meg a vállamat, nyúlnak az enyémért, kezek húznak le az egyik székbe, nyújtanak felém rágcsálnivalót és valamit, ami marhahúsra emlékeztet. A tulajdonosaik közül többet fel sem ismerek - vagy mert most látom először őket smink nélkül, vagy mert egyébként sincs arról fogalmam, hogy kik lehetnek. Igyekszem nem túl kétségbeesetten körbepillantani, miközben a szememmel valaki nálam is öregebb zenészt keresek - hátha szerencsém van, és befut Inoran, Sugizo vagy akárki, de nem, én vagyok itt a rangidős senpai, akit egész este körül fognak zsongani a méhecskék.

Az egyiket megkérem, hogy hozzon nekem még egy kört, miután szinte egyhúzásra magamba döntöm a korsóm tartalmát - nem, ezúttal nem sört, viszkit kérek, és még valami töményet, a srácra bízom a választást -, azután hagyom, hadd faggassanak. Érdeklődést tettetve végighallgatom mindegyiktől, hogy mennyire odáig meg vissza vannak értem és a Diruért, és persze biztosítom őket arról, hogy mekkora megtiszteltetés nekem. Az órámra pillantok: még csak fél órája vagyok itt, de már nagyon elegem van az egészből, és már éppen azon vagyok, hogy lelépek, amikor belép két alak a különterembe, és hirtelen minden szem rájuk szegeződik. Egy időre megszűnök az érdeklődés középpontjának lenni, amiért őszintén hálás vagyok. Már éppen állnék fel, hogy kisurranjak a hátsó teraszra elszívni egy cigit, amikor a két férfi lehuppan egy-egy székre - az egyik velem szemben, a másik viszont mellém, blokkolva ezzel az egyetlen lehetséges menekülési útvonalat.

\- Kaoru-san, de rég találkoztunk! - vigyorog rám a velem szemben ülő srác. Miután jó alaposan megnézem magamnak, végül csak leesik, hogy a Gazette szólógitárosa, Uruha az. - Die-san is itt van?

\- Nem, ő most nem tudott eljönni - nyögöm, és belekortyolok egyet a viszkimbe.

\- Kár - biggyeszti le az ajkait a srác már-már gyerekesen. - Pedig múltkor is nagyon jól szórakoztunk együtt.

\- Szerintem inkább azt kellene mondanod, hogy hála az égnek - szólal meg kissé cinikusan a mellettem ülő. Nyilván ő a ritmusgitáros. Ha megölnek, sem jut eszembe a neve.

\- Miért is? - vonja fel a majdnem teljesen leborotvált szemöldökét Uruha.

\- Azért, mert versenyt ittatok egymással - mondja a férfi, miközben már-már nőies mozdulattal a füle mögé simít egy rakoncátlan fekete hajtincset.

\- És? Ártottunk vele bárkinek is? - tárja szét a karját a szólógitáros, mire a másik felhorkant.

\- Ugye emlékszel rá, hogy hajnalban hívtál egy taxit, elvitetted magad Akirához, és összehánytad a fürdőszobáját? Szerintem a mai napig nem tudta kiszellőztetni azt a bűzt.

Uruha erre sértődötten - vagy talán csak tettetett sértettséggel - feláll, és inkább csatlakozik néhány sráchoz, akik a sarokban biliárdoznak, én pedig magamra maradok az asztalnál a fekete hajú gitárossal, akinek még mindig nem ugrott be a neve. Úgy tűnik, kis időre megfeledkeztek rólam a többiek, aminek most kimondottan örülök.

Néhány percig csendben ülünk egymás mellett, hol én, hol ő kortyol egyet az előttünk álló poharak valamelyikéből, végül felém fordul, és elmosolyodik, én pedig lélekben felkészítem magam az újabb bókáradatra. Ám ehelyett más következik, olyasmi, amire a legkevésbé sem számítok.

\- Feltehetek egy nagyon személyes kérdést? Bunkón fog hangzani, de hidd el, tényleg őszinte a kíváncsiságom.

\- Mondd - tárom szét a karjaimat, mire félszegen félrebillenti a fejét, de az a dögös - nagyon, nagyon dögös - mosoly nem tűnik el még most sem az ajkáról.

\- Olyan pici kezekkel - mutat az ujjaimra -, mégis hogy tudsz játszani a héthúros gitáron?

Néhány másodpercig megrökönyödve nézek rá, majd meghúzom a piámat, de a pohár már üres, így csak a jég koccan a fogaimnak.

\- Hallottad már a mondást, hogy nem a méret a lényeg? - találom meg a hangomat, mire felkacag, férfiasan, karcosan, és elővesz a zsebéből egy doboz cigarettát. Mielőtt rágyújtana, engem is megkínál egy szállal, én pedig elfogadom.

\- Tudod, a fél karomat odaadnám azért, ha úgy tudnék gitározni, mint te - mondja, majd az ajkaihoz emeli a koporsószeget. Lassan és mélyen tüdőzi le a füstöt, hosszú másodpercekig tartja bent, mielőtt kifújná. - De én nem vagyok olyan tehetséges.

\- Én sem gitárral a kezemben születtem - vonok vállat, és belekortyolok a piámba. - Egyébként meg nehogy felajánld az ördögnek a fél karodat némi tehetségért cserébe! - Értetlenül néz rám, mire akaratlanul is röhögni kezdek. - Kölyök, láttál te már félkezű gitárost?

Erre már ő is nevetni kezd, mire minden szem ránk szegeződik. Úgy tűnik, elég hangosak lehettünk.

\- Jó, akkor majd a fél vesémet ajánlom fel annak a démonnak.

\- És mi lesz, ha inkább a fél töködet akarja? - vonom fel a szemöldökömet. Röhögés közben akkorát csap az asztalra, hogy kiborul jó néhány ital, mire néhányan méltatlankodva csóválják a fejüket.

\- Baszd meg, most fizethetek mindenkinek egy kört! - próbál csúnyán nézni rám, de még mindig teli szájjal vigyorog, és ahogy jobban megnézem magamnak az arcát, felfedezem, hogy még a könnye is kicsordult a nevetéstől. Nem tudom, mi üt belém, amikor kinyújtom a kezem, és az ujjaimmal óvatosan letörlöm a könnycseppet a szeme sarkából.

\- Az én hibám, majd én fizetek - mondom, mire ő elégedetten bólint egyet.

\- Helyes.

Felvonom a szemöldökömet. Mit helyesel itt ez a kölyök? Nem most kellene elkezdenie szabadkozni, hogy ugyan, dehogy, nem fogadhatja el, meg hogy különben is az ő hibája volt, hogy kiborultak a piák? A legjobban persze akkor lepődök meg, amikor rendel egy újabb kört mindenkinek, és tényleg velem fizetteti ki.

\- Tudod, ha nem csinálod ezt - mondom, amikor már mindketten a piától kissé bizonytalan léptekkel, ám egyáltalán nem részegen kilépünk a kocsma ajtaján -, akkor talán rávehettél volna, hogy adjak neked néhány privát gitárórát.

Persze nem mondom komolyan. Nincs az az isten, hogy én fiatalabb srácokat tanítsak gitározni.

\- Nem szorulok rá, hogy taníts! - húzza fel az orrát gyerekesen, majd egy pillanattal később újra elröhögi magát. - Egyébként kár. Te tényleg egy nagyszerű gitáros vagy, Kaoru-san. Azok, akik ma itt voltak, szinte kivétel nélkül eladnák a lelküket, ha tőled tanulhatnának gitározni. Az igazság az, hogy én is. De gondolom, téged ez csak idegesít. Eleged lehet már a sok hülye kouhaiból, akik úgy néznek rád, mint kiskatona a nagy hadvezérre. Vagy tévedek?

\- Nem tévedsz - ismerem be. Ekkor fékez le a kocsma előtt két taxi, amiket a csapos hívott nekünk. Azonnal elindulok az egyik felé, ám mielőtt beszállnék, még vetek a vállam felett egy utolsó pillantást a kölyökre, aki idióta vigyorral az arcán int búcsút nekem.

~.~

Két nappal később egy eldugott kis hangszerboltban nézegetem a régi, agyonhasznált gitárokat, amikor ismerős hang üti meg a fülemet. A kölyök az a gitárostalálkozóról, éppen lelkesen faggatja az eladót arról, mennyi idő alatt tudna neki megszerezni egy régi Fendert, amiről már gyerekkora óta álmodozik. Én nem az az ember vagyok, aki ilyen helyzetben odamegy a másikhoz, és leáll vele jópofizni, ám most valamiért mégis odalépek hozzá, és elsütöm azt a poént, amit normális esetben Die szokott:

\- Na mi az, megcsalod a szponzorodat? Ráadásul egy Fenderrel?

A kölyök először elcsodálkozik, gondolom, nem számított rá, hogy itt talál, de azután szélesen elvigyorodik

\- Bagoly mondja. Azt ne mondd, hogy te otthon ESP-n játszol, mert nem veszem be.

\- Sohasem állítottam ilyet - vonok vállat. Tetszik a kölyök pimasz stílusa. Egészen szórakoztató társaság. - Mondd csak, meg vagy hívva Sugizo partijára?

\- Természetesen - bólint nagyot. - Én minden partira meg vagyok hívva ebben a városban.

Nagyképű suhanc.

\- Mióta?

\- Azóta, hogy sikerült összehoznunk egy félházas koncertet a Tokyo Dome-ban - mondja komoly képpel, majd felröhög. Rég láttam már valakit ennyi iróniával nevetni saját magán.

\- Akkor találkozunk ott? - kérdezem, és nem tudom magam becsapni, bármennyire is szeretném: reménykedem benne, hogy igent mond.

\- Persze - ereszti meg felém a legszebb mosolyát.

~.~

Sugizo partija. Legendásan gyűlölöm az ehhez hasonló összejöveteleket, ezt az egész város, sőt, az ország összes zenésze és mindenki, aki ebből az iparból él, tudja, így jól meglepődnek, amikor betoppanok én is Sugizóhoz. Maga a házigazda is: nem számított rám még ő sem. Udvariasságból szokta felírni a nevem a vendéglistára, és én eddig minden alkalommal udvariasan visszautasítottam a meghívását - a gitárostalálkozók, esetleg egy-egy sörözés vagy munkavacsora még belefér, de az ilyen partikat képtelen vagyok nem hogy élvezni, de egyenesen úgy érzem magam tőlük, mintha kést forgatnának a legnemesebbik testrészemben.

\- Nocsak, Kaoru! Te itt? - vereget hátba Sugizo, és a bárpult felé kezd terelgetni. - Örülök, hogy eljöttél. Egy italt?

Nem utasítom vissza, viszkit kérek, és a pohárral a kezemben nézek körbe, miközben oda sem figyelve válaszolgatok Sugizo kérdéseire. Úgyis ugyanazokat a kérdéseket teszi fel, mint az újságírók: hogy megy a banda szekere, hogy haladunk az új anyaggal, mikor megyünk legközelebb turnéra. Nem kell valóban odafigyelnem, hogy azt higgye, rá figyelek.

A tekintetemmel a kölyköt keresem a teremben, de nem én vagyok az, aki meglátja, hanem Sugizo kiált fel hangosan:

\- Aoi-chan, hát eljöttél? Gyere, gyere ide hozzánk - inti közelebb, mire ő mosolyogva lép oda hozzánk. - Ismeritek már egymást?

\- Persze - bólint, majd a fogait kivillantva felém fordul. - Jó téged látni, Kaoru-san.

\- Téged is… Aoi-kun - ízlelgetem a nevét.

\- A Yuu is megteszi - mondja szerényen, a tarkóját vakargatva.

Egész este beszélgetünk. Félrevonulunk a többiektől, néha ugyan van, aki odalép hozzánk egy-egy szót váltani, de azt hiszem, mindenki érzi, hogy most egyikőnk sem kíváncsi másra. Csak egymásra figyelünk, és én most valóban figyelek: minden egyes rezdülését, minden kis gesztusát úgy iszom be, mint a levegőt. Emlékezni akarok rá - és ez számomra ugyanolyan megdöbbentő felismerés, mint amikor rájöttem, hogy nem csak a nőkhöz vonzódom.

Az est végén - hajnali fél háromkor, amikor sereghajtóként távozunk Sugizo házából -, megadom neki a címemet azzal, hogy ugorjon fel hozzám valamikor jammelni egy kicsit.

Mi ütött belém?

~.~

A lakásom kanapéja. Az a kanapé, ahol a gitárom szokott magányosan heverni, amikor nem játszom rajta, most azonban Yuu ül ott, cigarettával az ajkai között. A homloka ráncba szalad, a fekete tincsei elrejtik előlem a szemét, ahogy a kottát bámulva összpontosít. Finoman pengeti a gitárt, nem erővel, de olykor-olykor kiesik a ritmusból, és olyankor hümmög egyet, megáll, és lerázza a hamut a cigaretta végéről. A hamutálban már hat csikk hever, és egyiket sem én szívtam el.

\- Nem tesz jót a tüdődnek ez a sok cigi - mondom neki, mire sóhajtva félreteszi a gitárját, és hátradől a kanapén.

\- Ha ideges vagyok, akkor nem bírom abbahagyni.

\- Miért vagy ideges? - tárom szét a karjaimat. - Ne mondd, hogy azért, mert a Dir en grey Kaoruja előtt kell játszanod, lámpalázas lettél.

\- Nem - mosolyodik el halványan. - Csak kezdem úgy érezni, hogy semmi ritmusérzékem sincs.

\- Dehogy nincs ritmusérzéked. Na, gyere, megmutatom, hogy kell ezt csinálni!

A kezébe adom a gitárt, és félig mellé, félig mögé ülök a kanapén. Valamiért képtelen lennék kigúnyolni és nem segíteni neki. Fogom a kezét, mutatom, hogyan fogja le a húrokat, és amikor tévesztene, segítek újra megtalálni neki a majdnem-elvesztett ritmust. A haja csiklandozza a nyakszirtemet, és az illata az orromba kúszik. Mintha hipnotizálna a félmosolyával, ami az ajkain ül, miközben pengetjük a gitárt: nem tudom, mi száll meg, amikor elengedem a csuklóját, és a hasára, onnan pedig az ágyékára csúsztatom a kezem. A szemünk találkozik egy pillanatra, de azután elfordul, és mintha mi sem történt volna, játszik tovább, sőt, újrakezdi a dalt.

Mint akit megbabonáztak, gondolkodás nélkül húzom le a sliccét és csúsztatom a kezemet az alsónadrágja alá. Szinte hozzá sem érek, már félig merev. Simogatni kezdem, először csak finoman, majd egyre durvábban - észre sem veszem, és felveszem a dal ritmusát. Hátrahajtja a fejét, felnyög, és játszik tovább a gitáron, én pedig rajta játszom. Amikor már harmadszor pengeti le a dal befejező refrénjét, ő is eléri a beteljesülést - és vele együtt én is.

\- Látod? Van neked ritmusérzéked - hallom meg a saját hangomat. Yuu viszont meg sem szólal, csak rámnéz azzal a pimasz kis mosolyával, és újra elkezdi a dalt. Én pedig képtelen vagyok nem megismételni azt, amit az imént csináltam vele.

~.~

Beköltözik hozzám: a fogkeféje és a samponja a fürdőszobám polcára kerül, és esténként az én lakásomra jár haza, együtt nézzük a sportösszefoglalót és gitározni tanítom. Néha lerendezzük egymást a zuhany alatt vagy a nappaliban, de ő szigorúan a kanapén alszik, én pedig a saját ágyamban. A srácban ott a tehetség, még ha ő nem is tudja, alig néhány hét, és azon kapom magam, hogy nincs is már mit tanítanom neki. Marasztalom mégis, megígérem neki, hogy áttérünk a héthúrosra, és hogy azon a különleges akusztikus gitáron is játszhat majd, amit az egyik mexikói rajongónktól kaptam. Ő pedig beleegyezik, a dögös kis félmosolyával a szája szegletében, és én a kedvéért még arról is megfeledkezem, hogy soha senkinek nem adnám a kezébe a saját gitárjaimat, még Die-nak sem.

Eljön az ősz, hullani kezdenek odakint a levelek, nekem pedig stúdióba kell vonulnom a bandával. Ám nincs egyetlen dal sem, amit mutathatnék a többieknek, az elmúlt pár hétben teljesen félretettem a munkát Aoi kedvéért - és ez a felismerés akkor hasít csak belém, amikor már ott ülünk öten az asztal körül, és mindenki előkeresi a laptopján az új szerzeményeit.

\- Nagyon magadnakvaló voltál mostanában, Kao - néz rám Die a monitorja felett. Arra gondol, hogy biztosan egyedül dolgoztam valamin, amit talán még izgatottan is vár, hogy hallhasson, azért nem küldtem neki és a többieknek dalkezdeményeket Skype-on.

\- Az igazság az - köszörülöm meg a torkomat -, hogy nem hoztam ma semmit.

A beismerésemet hosszú, kínos csend követi.

\- Nem hoztál semmit? - ismétli el végül Kyo, és úgy néz rám, mintha földönkívüli lennék. Nem is csodálom, most kicsit úgy érzem magam, mint a hóhér, akit akasztanak, hiszen én szoktam lenni az, aki csattogtatja az ostort a többiek feje felett, és leszedi a fejüket, ha lusták dolgozni.

\- Nem. Nem volt időm… - mondom sután, mire Totchi eltátja a száját.

\- Te most szórakozol velünk, igaz? Ez valami megkésett áprilisi tréfa?

\- Teljesen komolyan mondom - húzom össze magam a székemben, amennyire tudom. Ekkor pedig eldöntöm magamban, hogy megszabadulok a sráctól a lakásomon.

Aoi már otthon van, mire hazaérek, a kanapén ül néhány kottám felett, kezében a saját gitárja, és homlokráncolva összpontosít, miközben a húrokat pengeti. Egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodom, amikor ránézek, de azután a dohányzóasztalon heverő nyomtatott papírra téved a tekintetem, amin hatalmas piros betűkkel virít az új anyag tervezett megjelenésének dátuma. Erőt veszek magamon, és Aoi mögé lépve megkocogtatom a vállát. Nem akarom megbántani, de kertelni sem, és még mielőtt mosolyogva köszönthetne itthon, kibököm:

\- Szerintem most már ideje lenne hazaköltöznöd.

Egy percig farkasszemet nézünk, a tekintete kifürkészhetetlen, azután elmosolyodik. Dögös, kifürkészhetetlen félmosoly ez, amitől szorítani kezd valami a mellkasomban.

\- Rendben. Már így is túl soká éltem vissza a vendégszereteteddel.

Öt perccel később már az előszobában van, a fogkeféje, a samponja és a kinyúlt, itthoni pólói egy kis papírzacskóban a kezében, a másikban a gitárja, és még mindig mosolyog.

\- Igazán köszönök mindent - hajol meg szertartásosan. - Mennyivel tartozom az órákért? Na és persze a szállásért?

\- Semmivel - hökkenek meg, mire ő még köti az ebet a karóhoz egy ideig, de végül sikerül megszabadulnom tőle. Elmegy, és a nappalim csendbe burkolózik - fojtogató csendbe.

~.~

Turné. Egy hideg hotelszobában fekszem. Már vagy négyszer feljebb csavartam a termosztátot, két takaró van rajtam, mégis meg tudnék fagyni. Azt hiszem, az egyetlen dolog, ami fel tudna melegíteni, az egy másik test lenne, de nem akarok felhívni magamhoz egy lányt. Pár napja megtettem, de egész idő alatt csak Yuu-ra tudtam gondolni. Sőt, tulajdonképpen minden percben csak Yuu-ra tudok gondolni. Valahányszor a kezembe veszek egy gitárt - márpedig egy turnén ez sűrűn fordul elő -, őt látom, ahogy a kanapémon ül és pengeti, szemöldökráncolva, erősen összpontosítva, majd, amikor befejezi a dalt és rájön, hogy nem rontott, elégedetten dől hátra.

Utálom még magamnak is beismerni, de hiányzik.

~.~

Hónapok telnek el. Újra ősz van, november, szeles és hideg. A lakásomon vagyok, hallgatom a csendet, nem visz rá a lélek, hogy bekapcsoljam a tévét vagy kezembe vegyem a gitárt. A földön ülök, a kanapénak támasztott háttal, és csak bámulok ki a fejemből. Yuu-n jár az eszem már megint, azon, hogy vajon hol járhat most. Még mindig nem tudtam elfelejteni, annak ellenére, hogy direkt nem is kutattam utána az interneten. Nem néztem meg, hol és mikor lépnek fel, nem olvastam el a tweetjeit, nem vettem újságokat, amikben felbukkanhatott volna, de hiába, egyszerűen nem tudtam kiverni őt a fejemből.

Kyo szerintem tudja, legalábbis azt, hogy van valaki, akin többet jár az eszem, mint a munkán - épp ő ne venne észre egy ilyen nyilvánvaló dolgot? - , és olykor áthív a lakására, leültet, és addig beszél nekem arról, hogy miről akar dalt írni, míg le nem játszok neki egy-egy odaillő dallamot. Magamtól képtelen lennék akár egyetlen refrént is összehozni, neki kell kihúznia belőlem minden hangjegyet.

Amikor vele vagyok, akkor tényleg csak a munkára tudok koncentrálni, most azonban már megint Kiotóba ment, azt mondja, ott tud igazán ihletet gyűjteni - így én itt maradtam egyedül.

A csendet kopogtatás zavarja meg, de nem megyek ajtót nyitni. Ám a hívatlan látogatóm, úgy tűnik, mindenáron be akar hozzám jutni: amikor negyedszer csenget be, megunom a dolgot, és kivonszolom magam az előszobába. Yuu áll az ajtóban, napszemüvegben, a húsos ajkai között egy szál meg nem gyújtott cigarettával.

\- Tessék - nyom a kezembe egy cédét, nekem pedig magasra szalad a szemöldököm.

\- Mi ez? - kérdezem, mintha nem tudnám elolvasni a borítón lévő címet.

\- Szerelmi vallomás - mondja, és az a dögös félmosoly, amit már lassan egy éve képtelen vagyok kiverni a fejemből, újra felkúszik az ajkaira.

\- Na, ne röhögtess! - horkantom, de ebben a pillanatban azok a kívánatos ajkak a számra tapadnak, és a bejárati ajtó hatalmas csattanással záródik be mögötte, mintha ezzel akarna nyomatékot adni annak, amit már tudok, és ami ellen már nem akarok védekezni: maradni fog.

Többé nem fogom tudni kilökni azon az ajtón.


End file.
